


Something that I Never Could Erase

by hanorganaas



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1_million_words, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But with Johanna’s hands firmly touching her face, brushing her thumbs calloused from years of swinging her axe, against her cheeks, and her soft lips crashing against hers like a pickaxe to a wall of a cave searching for diamonds; this felt certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that I Never Could Erase

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergance where Finnick and Peeta were taken by the Capitol, and Johanna and Katniss went to District 13. Prompt on the bottom

The sun rose through the little light they had in the District 13 bunker. The place was far from District 12. There was no seam, no hob. Life wasn’t carefree despite being poor. Katniss was stuck in this fortress waiting for the news on Peeta and Finnick, if they found them, if they were killed or if they were coming home.

There was only thing that kept her alive and sane during this period of horrible uncertainty. Johanna Mason.

As the mockingjay nuzzled her head into Johanna’s naked chest, she mused how their new born relationship came to be. 

It was frightening how she found herself in love with her, especially since she had to pretend she loved Peeta to save her family. But the moment the District Seven Victor stepped into her life like a sudden explosion, everything changed. All she could think about was the sarcastic victor, bold and brave enough to strip in an elevator. She thought about running her hands on her skin and kissing her lips. She could smell the lingering scent of Johanna which was the smell of wood and lumber. It reminded her of home.

To the naked eye Johanna may have been abrasive, cunning and dangerous. But to Katniss, she was loyal gentle and willing to spare her anger if Katniss was in trouble. They stood by each other through the perils of the arena and Katniss’ shock that Peeta was taken by those bastards. From the moment they entered the hovercraft and began to manage life in the bowels of District 13, Johanna helped her cope. She stood quietly as Katniss spilt her heart out before leaping into her arms and began to cry. 

The fact that Johanna was able to share this gentle side that was hidden beneath her tough exterior only made Katniss love her more. That and wonder if Johanna was able to share this side of her she wouldn’t even show…did she love her back.

Then finally….she had her answer.

“I have something to tell you Everdeen,” She had said abruptly one night after dinner, “you spill out your shit….now I am going to tell you mine.” 

Katniss had opened her mouth to speak. She never managed to speak out even a word, Johanna took her face in her hands and began to kiss her. At first Katniss was panicked. She didn’t know what to. In a way, along with her feelings from the very beginning, she felt as though she was betraying Peeta and Gale collectively. She had known them for years. Johanna was just a stranger she had met only weeks ago who flipped her world upside down.

But then it hit her. She hadn’t kissed many people in her lifetime. Only Peeta and Gale the two most significant men in her life. Those kisses seemed awkward….odd, like they didn’t feel right. But with Johanna’s hands firmly touching her face, brushing her thumbs calloused from years of swinging her axe, against her cheeks, and her soft lips crashing against hers like a pickaxe to a wall of a cave searching for diamonds; this felt certain.

This was what her heart wanted.

And if Peeta and Gale loved her…they would understand. 

That night was spent in bed. Their fingers touched each other’s bodies exploring every curve and every crevice as they rocked against each other. To Katniss, Johanna’s body felt almost familiar as if she had known what her body had felt like all along.

Before she believed it was some big and wonderful dream. But now as she lied content in her lover’s arms she knew…it had been real all along. Suddenly their alarm blared, indicating it was time to go, Johanna stirred beneath her, slightly groaning.

“We have to get up Everdeen,” She said with a slight chuckle, “or Coin will have our asses.”

Katniss’ hand cupped Johanna’s breast. It felt perfect as it fit in the palm of her hand.

“Just ten more minutes,” She said, “I am the mockingjay after all….I am sure she will forgive us.”

Johanna sighed, before pulling Katniss close kissing her gently and tenderly as if she was fragile. 

“Fine,” Johanna whispered against her lips, “but if we get called out for it I’ll have your ass.”

Katniss chuckled as she nuzzled her head into Johanna’s neck. She knew there would be plenty more mornings like this…but with their chaotic lives she might as well savior it while she could.

**Author's Note:**

> For Slow Slated Sunday using the Prompt "Just 10 more minutes"


End file.
